Déšť
by Lanevra
Summary: Prší. V takovém počasí člověka napadají všelijaké myšlenky. (pre-slash)


Už čtvrtý týden v kuse prší. Nejsou to jen místní přeháňky, krátké přepršky hustě za sebou, ale trvalý proud deště, co cvrnčí na náš parapet jako nohy tisíce tanečníků.

Hladina Temže se povážlivě zvýšila i tady v hlubokém Londýnském korytě a výš proti proudu se dokonce z břehů vylila, zalévajíc tamní pole, louky a bohužel i domy. Lituji lidí, co takto přijdou o domov, jen stěží budou v době počínající hospodářské recese shánět dost peněz na znovuvybudování domova a to už vůbec nemluvím o neskutečném množství infekčních nemocí, které se v postižených oblastech musí bujaře rozmáhat. Mám silné nutkání se sbalit a jet tam poskytovat první pomoc, tak mi velí můj lékařský pud, ale tady v Londýně mě drží něco, co je k mé hanbě pro mne důležitější než všichni ti lidé.

On.

Kouknu ke krbu, kde sedí ve svém oblíbeném křesle zhroucený jako pohozená hadrová panenka, která zřejmě brzy vzplane, protože z ní ke stropu stoupá proužek dýmu. Ruce a nohy má rozhozené, límec županu mu končí někde nad ušima ,jak moc má skrčený krk a v pravém koutku úst mu visí zapálená dýmka, plně ponořený do své deprese. Kdyby se tu a tam nepohnul jeho levý koutek, aby vypustil obláček kouře, člověk by si snad mohl myslet, že je opravdu jen socha, nebo umně naaranžovaná mrtvola.

Bytostně nesnáší tyhle deštivé dny, kdy i zločinci stejně jako krysy zalézají do svých brlohů. Zmizí dokonce i prachobyčejní kapsáři, jelikož se vylidní ulice, tak nemají co dělat. Prázdnotou zejí i galerie, muzea a divadla, dokonce v posledním týdnu se vylidnily i kluby a restaurace, přinejmenším můj klub je prý pustý a prázdný. Zdá se že už se lidem nechce ani přeběhnout do bryčky, která by je dovezla do přátelského tepla jejich klubu.

Náhle se pohne, líně posune ruku k hrnku čaje, pomalu ho zvedne, jakoby vážil snad sto kilo a přiloží si ho ke rtům. V druhé ruce pak svírá dýmku, takže si maně vzpomenu na jeho vypodobnění v Timesech.

Jeho temné dravčí oči na mě blesknou spod přivřených víček skoro vztekle. Oba dobře víme, že kdybych tu neseděl, oddal by se svojí závislosti a jako každý závislý nesnáší toho, kdo ho hlídá, zejména když to dělá prakticky ve dne v noci.

Hrnek putuje zpátky na stůl a dýmka do koutku úst, okamžik na to už zase zkamení.

Jak si ho teď prohlížím, tak si zas a znovu říkám, že nevím, co si s ním mám počít. Nebo ne s ním, ale sám se sebou. Vím, že všechno, co cítím, všechno, co ve mně tenhle muž vzbuzuje, je špatné a zvrácené. Moje myšlenky na to ,jak ho objímám a tisknu k tělu blíž, než je mezi přáteli vhodné, mě pronásledují jako temné stíny plné strachu.

Vím, že jsem nemocný člověk. Moje city, myšlenky, můj chtíč je proti Bohu a přírodě. Měl bych se léčit. Nechat se zavřít na psychiatrickou kliniku, podstoupit medikamentózní léčbu a terapie, které by ze mne zase udělaly normální muže s touhou po ženách, přesně tak jak to bylo dřív. Dřív než jsem poznal jeho a než moje přátelská náklonnost přerostla v něco víc.

„Už zas dáváte průchod svému pofidernímu spisovatelskému talentu, Watsone?" zahučí ze svého křesla, aniž by se nějak víc pohnul. Neurazí mě to, dokážu mu odpustit naprosto cokoliv a k tomu jsem už dávno zvyklý. Vím, že si vlastně mého talentu váží a že má všechny moje knihy nacpané v nočním stolku.

„Spíš si jen tak čmárám," odpovím neutrálně. Kdybych mu řekl, o čem jsem skutečně psal, mohl bych dokázat nemožnou věc; šokovat Sherlocka Holmese.

„Pche!" odfrkne si pohrdavě a z pusy mu unikde malý obláček kouře, „Předpokládám, že ta čmáranice bude zase o mě."

„Jistěže bude, Holmesi," odsouhlasím mu milým hlasem, je zbytečné se na něj rozkřikovat když je v téhle náladě, „všechny jsou jen o vás."

Dokonce i ty, které by se směle daly považovat za pornografii.

„Kčertu s tím!" V přívalu nekontrovatelné energie vyskočí na nohy, dýmka letí někam do kouta, kde začne úspěšně zapalovat koberec. Rychle vstanu a jmu se zadupávat doutnající tabák a koberec. Naše obydlí tímhle jeho malým výbuchem vzteku nějakou zásadní ujmu neutrží, stejně to tu vypadá jako na skladiště harampádí,vybuchlém novinovém stánku a střelnici dohromady.

„Takhle to dál nejde, Watsone! Můj mozek nutně potřebuje nějakou výživu," s rukama složenými za zády začne přecházet po místnosti po už dávno vyšlapaných cestách. Přestože se hromady věcí pro mě naprosto chaoticky přesouvají z místa na místo, zůstává několik vyšlapaných koridorů, díky čemž jsou v koberci už ošoupaná místa.

„Je jako velký stroj, co se živí rozplétáním složitých záhad a konstruováním dedukcí. Když tuhle potravu nemá, tak se jeho chod spomaluje a jednou se jisto jistě zastaví," pohlédne na mě a já mám skoro dojem, že je v jeho očích úzkost. Teď by ho strašně rád objal, přitáhl si jeho hlavu na prsa a utěšil ho. Je to bláhové přání a nesmyslná myšlenka, protože to on by mi nikdy nedovolil, dokonce ani kdybychom byli víc než přátelé. Není takový.

„Nesmíte takhle uvažovat. Přestože teď se to při pohledu z okna jeví jako počátek potopy světa, je to jenom déšť, který jednou ustane a potom všechna zločinecká individua zase vylezou ven," snažím se ho, pravděpodobně marně, uchlácholit.

„Jenže kdy?" v tomhle už je jistý záchvěv zoufalství jasně znát, „Kdy to bude? Za týden? Dva? Za měsíc? Tak dlouho nevydržím. Už teď mám bláznivé nápady, jako že spáchám nějaký zločin, jen abych se mohl bavit hemžením promočených policistů. Jenže pak" mávne rukou jakoby odháněl dotěrný hmyz, „si uvědomím, že cokoliv bych udělal, by bylo natolik genialní a propracované, že by si toho zřejmě nikdo nevšiml a pokud čirou náhadou ano, tak by si i ten nejschopnější s detektivů mohl jen nechat zdát o tom,že by to dokázal vyřešit."

Má naprostou pravdu. Byl by víc než zločincem, kdyby svůj genialní mozek odevzdal do služeb zla, byl by arcizločincem. Mistrem v umění páchání zla. A já bych byl jeho věrný, ovšem neskonale hloupý poskok, vznešeně sám sebe nazývající spolupachatelem, co s neskonalou úctou k němu vzhlíží. Když to tak vezmu, tak by se vlastně naše vzájemné vztahy ani moc nezměnily. Dál bych k němu cítil něco, co se nehodí.

S hlubokým konsternovaným povzdechem padne do svého křesla, div že se pod ním ubohý skřípající kus nábytku nepodlomí.

„Začíná mě z toho nicnedělání bolet hlava." Předkloní se v křesle, lokty opře o kolena a začne si mnout spánky. Už se nadechuji, aby mu řekl že to není z nicnedělání, nýbrž z vydýchaného vzduchu v místnosti a přemíře vykouřených dýmek a cigaret, to vše doplněné nedostatkem spánku a jídla, ale včas se zarazím. Bylo by zbytečné ho teď dráždit takovými řečmi a lékařskými poučkami. Zřejmě by po mě vrhnul jeden ze svých neskonale podrážděných pohledů pod kterým Lastradeovi zrudnou uši hanbou a ti uličníci z ulice schlípnou jako mokří psi, zato já bych se zatetelil blahem, ovšem ta trocha mého pomíjivého uspokojení nestojí za to, abych ho zbytečně rozčiloval.

S jistou obezřetností k němu přistoupím, někdy je dobré se kolem něj pohybovat jako kolem ochočeného tygra, který vám sice líže šlehačku z dlaně, ale pořád je to šelma, co dokáže jediným stiskem čelistí uhryznout celou ruku.

Položím mu dlaň na rameno, připraven rychle odstoupit, kdyby jen naznačil, že je mu to nepříjemné. Nemá rád, když se ho lidé jen tak pronic zanic dotýkají a gesto povzbuzení rozhodně považuje za něco zbytečného.

„Dám vám něco na uklidnění," navrhnu mu měkce. Ucítím, jak se mi pod dlaní napne, vím kam jeho myšlenky směřují a on ví že to vím.

„To nebude třeba, Watsone," ustane v tření spánků a potočí ke mně hlavu tak, že na mě úkosem pohlédne, „ale děkuji vám."Jeho koutek sebou krátce škubne v půlúsměvu.

Někdy mám dojem, že svými zvrácenými city zneuctívám vzácné přátelství, co mi dává a polévá mě z toho neskutečná hanba, ale někdy zas, třeba jako teď, mám skoro dojem že stejně všechno ví a přesto se nezlobí. A v bujných představách mého nemocného mozku se dokonce čas od času zrodí vtíravá myšlenka, že některé pohledy, kterými mě stíhá, jsou výzva.

Znám se. Za roky života jsem poznal zbrklost a hloupost svého počínání, pokud jde o věci lásky a milenectvi, takže jsem si naprosto jist, že jednou udělám nějakou nepředloženost za kterou mě zřejmě vykáže z domu jako prašivého psa, ale prozatím jsem spokojen s tím, co mám. Jeho přátelství.

KONEC


End file.
